


Convincing a Queen

by thebest_medicine



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna makes her way to Elsa's ice palace and uses alternative means to convince her to come home and unfreeze Arendelle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing a Queen

"You’re not safe here!" Elsa argued, worry etched through her features.

"Don’t be silly, of course I’m safe! It’s you.” Anna insisted, “You’re my sister- you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Elsa turned away, eyebrows knitting together in frustration as the incident flashed before her eyes once again, haunting her with the memory of almost killing her sister all those years ago.

She was drawn from her thoughts with a skitter of fingers on her sides, a squeak escaping her lips.

"Anna- what?" Elsa spun back around to see her sister grinning mischievously, "Dohon’t!"

"Come on Elsa..” Anna teased, “Just come back with me, to Arendelle.”

"Nohohoho- I can’t!" Elsa giggled, squirming around to try to get herself away from her sister’s fingers, only managing to twist around and trip on her own cape and tumble to the ground. Anna was quick to follow, hovering over the queen and continuing to poke and tickle her torso.

"We can stop this winter, you just have to unfreeze it!" Anna reassured the blonde. Her fingers danced up over Elsa’s ribs and made her kick out frantically, squirming from side to side.

"Ahahahanna! Anna plehehease!" Elsa cried, her mouth wide with a smile, "I dohohon’t know hohow!"  
"I know you can do it!” Anna smiled, “I believe in you.”

"Ahaha-Anna I reheheheally don’t- ahHHH NO!” Elsa shrieked when Anna snuck a hand up and tickled under her arm, “I CAHAHAHAN’T!”

A light blue beam sparked out from Elsa’s hand, which was thrown forward in protest. The icy energy surged right at Anna, but her reflexes allowed her to move out of the way enough that it didn’t hit her right in the face.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. Her eyes opened slowly to see if there was any damage, though she did not feel hurt anywhere.

"Anna! I’m so sorry! Are you- oh…" Elsa’s voice began frantic and worried but cut off in what Anna recognized as a suppressed giggle.

"What’s so funny?" Anna quirked an eyebrow up.

"Y-Your hair." Elsa laughed, covering her smile with her hand.

Anna focused her peripheral vision and reached a hand up to touch her — now sticking out to the sides and completely frozen solid — hair.

Anna’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped a little. She blinked and then refocused on her sister, who was now in stitches, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Hey! Are you laughing at me?" Anna mock-scoffed, "I’ll give you something to laugh about!"

She dug her fingers in once again, tickling her older sister like crazy. Elsa was a mess of giggles and flailing limbs by the time she finally managed to get out, “Plehehehease! Stop! I’ll HAHAHAHA I’LL GO WITH YOU! HahahaHAHAHA I’ll come hohohome- just stahahahahop!”

"That’s more like it." Anna smiled, poking her sister one last time.

Elsa squeaked and then laughed again, seeing Anna’s still-frozen hair.

"We can practice by trying to figure out how to thaw out my hair." Anna suggested with a laugh.

"I can try…" Elsa sighed, but her mouth quickly turned up into a smirk, "But first… I have one condition for going with you."

Anna perked up, “What’s that?”

“Revenge!" Elsa laughed evilly, making a lunge for her sister.

"Wait- what? No! Elsa wait! Nohohoho!"


End file.
